Mistress of Twilights Fire
by zzxX-Rei-Xxzz
Summary: Okay so, this is basically about my OC Bane, and her story. if she where to be in the naruto show. Yea..sum. sucks but the story is good. parings? Suggestions? first fic! tell me the truth please! and please con. crit. please!
1. Chapter 1: introducing bane

Mistress of Twilight's fire

Prologue: Introducing: bane

----Nine years ago…---

A young girl, about the age of six years old lay on the cold and unforgiving ground. Blood leaking down her swollen lips, her clothes torn and bloody. A large man, at least ten times her size towered over the small trembling girl.

"You good for nothing, weak wench!" boomed the large mountain of a man.

"I thought that ninjas from your village were supposed to be strong! You lying weakling!" the man snarled at the huddled figure. A slender woman with a clear completion and dark brown hair with eyes to match stood next to the man. "Please, tomoichi, she's just a little girl, you cannot expect a small girl like that to be strong..." the women soothingly said to the enraged man known as tomoichi. A raspy, course noise was heard, and the two adults looked to the young child, "Just a girl? Just a girl?" the girl slowly got to her feet, blood pouring from what felt like every pour on her body, she chuckled. The tinkling sound was interrupted by a horrid coughing fit, blood splattered to the ground, as her coughing finally subside, she breathed in heavily.

"Pity, tomoichi your wife is so stupid." She smirked as the man snarled, and the women's eyes went wide, a shocked expression coving her face.

"What did you just SAY?!" Tomoichi spat at the blood soaked youth. Said youth's smirk grew wider. "humm, its even worse then I though" she mumbled.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. "I said, PITY, your wife is so stupid, you claim to be the strongest ninja in your village yet you cannot defeat a mere child , and obviously you are hard of hearing for I must repeat my self so many times." The now enraged man screamed as he ran toward the aggravating youth. "NO one insults me!" he swung a mighty fist, aiming for the girls face.

"Ah...Ugh..." the man stuttered as his fist smacked in to the vice like grip of the young child. The girl lifted her head, to look him in the eye, as she did so, her bangs moved to reveal the breath taking blue orbs. He stared in to her eyes, and he watched in horror as yellow strands began to weave through her eyes, looking like live lightning. Slowly, she grinned, her canine teeth growing longer, and sharper. As the lightning in her eyes grew rapid, and started to take over her eyes completely, she slowly spoke, the sound hypnotizing, and smooth, "no, I wish to witness this one, please, Rei, allow me this, and for one night, you may take control." The mans eyes grew wider, a few minutes, the girls eyes had changed, one was still the breath taking blue, but the other, was the color of electricity. She grinned again as she was hit by high velocity blood splatter. She smiled as wickedly licked her lips.

"W-who…are..y-you?" the man asked, terrified. The girl smiled the rimes of both her irises burned bright blue. "my name….is bane." He let out a gut wrenching scream, as bane turned her hand, inside the man, and grabbed his stomach, ripping it out and laughing as he slumped to the ground, and tomoichii's wife screamed, bane let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, Rei, I know our agreement. One night, and that is it." Bane slumped down, as a deep cold laugh rang through the air. Both of the youths' eyes, now a bright, eerie yellow.

Author notes: MY FIRST CHAPPIE OF MY FIRST FANFIC IS DONE!!! Yaay me

Cdisclaimer: I don't one naruto or it char. Well all know this…

Sorry, but it will get better as it goes on, (I hope) I got a little mixed up with my words, I think….Anyways, R&R please? Constructive Criticism Extremely loved!! Well I hope y'all stick around for the next chapter! ( the next one will have the Naruto characters in it! ) yepper..

Rei


	2. meetingsWTFsasuke?

Hello again sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done! I hope you like it!

Rei

Mistress of twilight's fire

Chapter Two

Everything was silent, dead silent. That is until a _Very_ loud voice interrupted the serene forest "Hey! Sakura-Chaaaaaannnn!" A Pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and attempted to ignore the loud mouthed male behind her. However she failed, miserably. "Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura screamed at the blond boy clad in orange. The two started to bicker non-stop. Suddenly the third party member stopped dead in his tracks. Causing sakura to bump in to him.

"ah..s-sasuke-kun? Whats-"

"Be quiet." He growled cutting the now blushing pink clad girl off. He looked around, seeming paranoid. "Sasuke? What's your problem?" Naruto said very loudly. Sasuke almost winced at how loud his team member was. The trio continued to walk until sakura yelped. Drawing attention from her two male counterparts.

"Y-you guys that's…" She bent down examining something on the ground. "It's blood. And it's still fresh." She told them, worry creeping into her voice.

"Whatever was injured, was injured badly, and isn't very far."

"Why would you say that sakura?" Naruto asked, his eyes staring at the blood on the now dark stained grass. Sakura didn't reply, she simply nodded and pointed to the dark ground beyond the bushes. Both sasuke and Naruto leaned forward to see that a long trail of blood was leading to a large tree. They looked at each other and nodded. The trio began to walk around the blood, following the crimson trail. They walked quietly not wanting to frighten what ever it was that was bleeding so heavily. The three chuunin stopped short of the tree. Along with sakura Naruto slightly gasped. The tree that was normally covered by bright green moss was now covered in red-moss and had smears of the crimson liquid all over its bark.

The two that had gasped now gulped. What ever it was was at least as tall as sakura and had some viscous claws; there where five long slashes in the thick bark of the very old pine tree. The three slowly shuffled around the large tree being careful not to trip on the massive roots. As the group finally made it to the other side of the tree they gasped on a horrid surprised. In a small heap, trembling in the tangled roots was a young woman. Long rusty red hair covered her shaking form. Blood was pooling around her, gaping wounds bleed like crimson waterfalls.

Sakura took a step towards her. The young women's head jerked towards her, glowing blue eyes stared straight in to sakura's green ones. Sakura jumped back, the brilliance of the women's eyes where astonishing. The women slowly started to uncurl from the small ball her body had formed.

The Women was a little taller than sakura, standing at full height. Her skin was pale, as if she hasn't been in the sunlight for several years. Sakura's eyes scanned over the bleeding person. The only thing covering her was blood soaked bandages coving her chest and her hips to a little above mid thigh. Sakura closely monitored the women's chest, her breathing seemed shallow, and harsh, 'Come to think of it….those bandages look like their about to rip!' sakura thought while looking at how stressed the material looked. She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts when she heard sasuke speak to the stranger.

"Who are you? Why are you here and why are you bleeding like this?" His cold tone demanding. The women slowly lifted her head to stare strait in to his eyes. Her larger red-smeared lips smirked. "Who…am...I?" Her voice was harsh and raspy, yet with a strange smooth undertone, she sounded as if she had spent hours screaming.

"You ask many questions when you do not first tell me of your name-"she paused, breathing in, however sasuke took it as a finished question. "I'm sa-"

"sasuke uchiha, I am well aware of your name." The women snapped her eyes flashing. The trio looked shocked. "And truthfully, I'm not…-i-impressed." She staggered, seeming to struggle with speaking.

"H-how do you know my name?!" He questioned her, seeming to be completely oblivious to the fact that her breathing was getting more and more labored, and her wounds seemed to bleed even more profusely. "he..He really does remember what you look like..." She fell silent. Her head drooped slightly. "Who remembers what I look like?! Sasuke demanded. She looked him in the eyes.

"Itachi. Uchiha. Your brother." She replied, her voice becoming a little stronger. However sasuke's expression went from a shocked one to one of rage. Before she knew it she was slammed up against the pine tree. His face mere inches from hers. "What do you know of my brother?!" he asked her, his face contorted with aguish of past memories and of unresolved rage.

Her blazing blue eyes seemed to soften, as she spoke quietly to the uchiha. "I know more of you brother than most, but I wish to not know of these things. I am sorry sasuke-san." He looked at her quizzically. She slowly closed her eyes to a half-lidded gaze, slowly her face got closer and closer to sasuke's. "Why…did you …say…"Sasuke's voice trailed off as he slowly leaned in to her. Her soft lips pressing against his. Slowly he opened his moth and brought her lower lip into his mouth. He sighed as she kissed him back gently. He licked her lower lip, a strange taste tickling his sensitive taste buds. The bitter taste of metal, letting him know that what he was tasting was her blood. The warmth of her breath on his cheek and her soft lips coaxed him away from thought as his feelings started to take over. His hands slowly dropped to her waist, when every thing went blank.


End file.
